Yuri Epsilon
Because hey, someone was going to do it. The Yuri Epsilon is a faction ripped off by reimagined by Crj400. This faction has, however, been completely redesigned. With a new playstyle, new units, and old favourites, it's Yuri, but not as you know it. Mind control has also had a total redesign. Faction Rundown Playstyle: Diversity and Maneuverability. The unique technologies used by the Epsilon create unique and diverse units that can be used in a massive amount of ways. As well as this, the use of quick, light vehicles and infantry as the main fighting force gives the Epsilon maneuverability capability that is almost unmatched. Advantages: Unique units can be useful and unpredictable, which can make them hard to counter. 'Super Infantry' are able to outperform the infantry of nearly any other faction. Greater maneuverability and possibility for unpredictable 'jerk tactics'. Relativley cheap units. Mind control (despite a nerf). ''Disadvantages: ''Low firepower and armour: In a direct battle, Epsilon vehicles will LOSE, with few exceptions. Limited early expansion capabilities. Slow and vulnerable teching. Power intensive base defences. Tech level depends on power. Easily disrupted build system. Background To be written. Gameplay Mechanics Build System The center of any Epsilon base is the Psychic Conduit: This building is similar to the Headquaters in that it cannot move. Although the Epsilon do have acess to MCVs, these are so rare and complex that they are only available in the midgame. To create a building, the Psychic Conduit must be selected, and then an infantry known as a 'Slave Technician' is built. Technicians cost $200, and act like Syndicate Lifters. However, the cost of the building is full, rather than split. If the building is built outside the build radius, it takes twice as long. Tech System The Epsilon techs up by using three buildings to reach new tech levels. There can only be one of each tech building on the battlefield at a time, and Technicians used to build these buildings are one use; they are killed after construction to keep the technology secret. This does, however, mean that these buildings are vulnerable and hard to replace, so they must be defended well. As well as this, these buildings consume a large amount of power: if the power goes out, no tech until it comes back on. Buildings Buildings Base Defences Unit List Infantry | Slave Technician || The unit used to construct the buildings for Yuri's army. Nothing else special about them, really. | Infected || A crazed mutant spawned by the Virus. This creature attacks any enemy that approaches without regard for its own life. Secondary has the infected vomit a corrosive stomach acid, which damages targeted infantry over time. The infected only have a timed life, however, and will eventually die. | Slave || The cannon fodder of the Epsilon, Slaves are just weak-minded civilians armed with a shovel. They attack by quickly rushing at the enemy, and breaking their spine with a swing. They have no armour, though, and so are only slightly more survivable than an agressor. Secondary has them ingest a genetically engineered seed, causing them to die and have their corpse sprout into a tree. Why is this useful? You'll see... T1 | Brute || Brutes are the Epsilon's anti-armour trooper. Their punches do less damage than a rocket, especially against buildings, and they punch so slowly infantry dodge most attacks, but they are cheap and have good amounts of health. Secondary has the brute pick up and throw a rock, which is less powerful than a punch, but does splash damage, and is better against infantry. T1 | Yuri Clone || Engineer. The Yuri clone can infiltrate structures and create a psychic burst, brainwashing the minds of those within. For friendly structures, he can telekinetically repair them from the inside. Secondary is a psychic burst which stuns nearby infantry, except animal scouts. T1 | Initiate || The 'minuteman' of Yuri's army; powerful, but not intended as canon fodder. Their pyrokinetic attack is good against all targets, despite little range. Secondary lights a friendly unit on fire, damaging all units around it, but killing the unit and damaging the Initiate. | Lioness || Animal Scout. Genetically modified lionesses sourced from Yuri's African base. As well as having a psychadelic new coat, these lionesses have fangs filled with a potent and corrosive neurotoxin; anything that survives a bite will die seconds later. It cannot swim, however. Secondary causes the Lioness to burst into a massive contaminated ground of this poison, clearing garrisons. T2 | Phantom || Infiltrator. The phantom has a highly trained mind, allowing him to attack infantry with a concussive blast, which damages and stuns. Secondary is 'Fata Morgana', which allow him to stand still, and project a 'deception field', making him appear as a tree. He can not move, but can still attack! T2 | Virus || These units act as your snipers. Units killed by the Virus are turned into an 'infected', a violent, rabid mutant that attacks anything that comes near. Secondary shoots a shot which contains a mtated flesh-eating virus, which turns an enemy into a contamination field, which kills all infantry that pass. T3 | Macaw || A mutant parrot, this brightly coloured bird is your second scout. The Macaw acts as an aerial mine; it can fly into air units and self destruct, leaving a lingering acid cloud. Secondary 'deploys' it, at which point it is radar invisible and any aircraft that fly nearby will set it off! T3 | Myling || Named after a mythical ghost which dragged people underground by gaining weight, the Myling is the pinnacle of the Epsilon's psychic experiments. They attack in a manner similar to Yuriko, but take 2.5 times as long to kill anything. Secondary allows them to target a vehicle, which is pulled underground by their psychokinetic ability, but stuns the Myling after doing so. T4 | Anya || Commando. A cunning woman with a surprising background, Anya is likely the most powerful psychic in the world. Able to mind control up to three other units, she is the only unit which can break the restrictions that other mind control techniques have. Secondary causes her to stand still, and project her will into a structure, capturing it permanently after a long delay in a manner similar to an immune. T4 Vehicles Tank Shop The 'standard' (for Yuri) vehicles. These are used as a 'meat shield' for your infantry and unique units. Cheap, light, and only able to outgun Protectorate vehicles, it is necessary to support them with unique units or infantry. | Servant Miner || When early 'Slave Miners' proved inefficient, the Servant Miner was designed. This miner carries less ore than other miners, but is quicker. Secondary deploys the miner into a 'Slave Harvester'; a building with a psychic beacon to periodically lure weak-minded civilians to become Slaves. This transformation is permanent. T1 | Lasher Tank || Although called a 'Tank', the Lasher is little more than a truck with improvised plating and a turret. Although quick, it is near useless except in large numbers. Secondary has the Lasher fake its death, letting you lure the enemy in for a trap! T1 | Marathon Transport || Taking you where Epsilon needs you to go - whether you want to or not. The Marathon is the basic troop transport, and is little more than a civilian bus modified to be amphibious. It can carry quite a few infantry, but is not very sturdy. Unlike other transports, however, the Bus Marathon's emergency exits mean that infantry are not killed when the Marathon is. Secondary disembarks passengers. T1 | Shatter Track || The primary anti air unit for the Epsilon. Simply a car driven by a psychic, with a slave filling the cannons. The psychic creates a 'pulse' of mental energy which launches knives, forks, and assorted scrap at enemy aircraft. Secondary allows some of this scrap to be shot at a distance, as a decent anti-infantry artillery. T2 | Hookworm Tank || The first 'Real' tank in the Epsilon, the Hookworm is a cheap tank modified by Yuri's technology. The primary weapon fires shells filled with parasites that decimate infantry. Secondary fires hooks that catch and drag in an enemy unit towards the Hookworm, however, the Hookworm is unable to move or attack while doing so. T2 | Epsilon MCV || Reverse engineered from 'defecting' engineers, the Epsilon MCV is faster than other MCVs, but has a smaller build radius. T3 Testing Grounds The wierd, wonderful and completely bizarre units that Yuri uses to turn the tide of battle. These are often more powerful, but are easily destroyed and thus require escorts. When destroyed, they debuff all nearby units, friend or foe, so keeping them alive is of the highest priority. | Komodo || A mutated Komodo dragon designed to hunt down enemy infantry and rip tanks apart with their enhanced teeth and claws. Although slow, the Komodo's secondary gives it a burst in speed at the cost of armour. T2 | Reclaimer || The Reclaimer is a useful support vehicle which sprays Grinder Fluid at enemy units. This fluid weakens armour, and any units killed while soaked in Grinder Fluid give you cash. Secondary floods the area with Grinder Fluid, allowing it to affect more targets, but damaging the Reclaimer. T2 | Infestor || This tank is the fear of infantry everywhere: its primary weapon shoots rounds that 'melt' infantry into contamination fields that kill other infantry that try to cross. Secondary creates a burst of a highly dangerous bacterium which converts all nearby infantry - friend or foe - into infected. T2 | Brainstorm Tank || A tank with a neural network threaded through the casing, this tank telekinetically increases the friction and static charge in the air in order to create an artificial lightning storm at artillery distance. Secondary creates a low pressure system around the tank, pulling dust into a 'cloud', which lets the tank escape. T3 | Visionary Tank || A tank designed for ambush, and very good at its job. This tank is equipped with a psionically propelled 'railgun', that lacks the penetrating power of Syndicate railguns, but is effective at piercing armour at short range. Secondary prevents the tank from moving and creates a deception field, which disguises the Visionary as a tree. T3 | Apiary || Possibly the most bizzare anti-air in the world, the Apiary is not so much a tank as a hive on wheels. The Apiary is surrounded by a buzzing swarm of genetically 'improved' bees. These bees seek out aircraft and detonate themselves in a small explosion. While this may not seem like much, remember that bees swarm... Secondary recalls the anti-air bees and releases anti-ground wasps, which have a corrosive sting effective against infantry and light vehicles. T3 | Mastermind || Everyone's favourite brain-controlled brainwashing unarmed bio-tank is back. However, in this timeline, Epsilon's mind control technology is behind the previous timeline. Thus, the Mastermind can control up to three enemy infantry, or use its secondary to drop all control of infantry to control one tank. T4 | Thrasher Tank || Along with the Visionary and Siren, the Thrasher is the only reliable anti-tank vehicle in the Epsilon's arsenal. Rather than resembling a tank, however, the Thrasher resembles a psychic superorganism; a gigantic mutated brain, surrounded by a plate of modified chitin armour 'growing' from this center, and with implanted treads. The Thrasher attacks by ripping enemy tanks to threads with its psychic abilities, and its secondary allows it to 'jump' over obstacles. T4 | Siren || The Siren wants you to come a little closer. Just a little. Just a bit furthWHIRRSH!!! The Siren is, put simply, a small grinder on wheels. This is made worse, however, by a psychic beacon, which helplessly draws a single enemy unit at a time into the Siren. Units killed by the Siren are converted into cash. Secondary increases the cash gained from killing enemies, but decreases speed and range. T4 | Elephant Platform || Many benefits were gained from the Epsilon's campaign in Southern India, and the Elephant is one of them. Genetically Engineered to be covered in chitinous plates, the Elephant is large, imposing, and surprisingly well armoured. The Elephant launches a 'superorganism' at enemy structures: that is, a group of mutated amoeba acting as a single organism, which devour the foundations of structures. While not as damaging as other artillery, it decreses armour with each shot, becoming continuously more powerful. Secondary shoots agenetic 'seed', which, if not killed quickly, will hatch into a swarm of infected. T4 Aircraft | Castor Disc || Epsilon's main anti-air fighter. It is and is cheap enough to amass, quite fast, and, being a disc, it does not need to land or reload. However, it cannot dogfight, has somewhat disappointing damage and has minimum armour. Secondary decreases the Castor's speed, but increases damage for each nearby Pollux Disc. T2 | Pollux Disc || Epsilon's main anti-ground aircraft. Like the Castor, this disc can hover and not need to reload, and is relativley cheap. However, it also has lackluster damage (although more than the Castor) and armour, and is slower than the Castor. Secondary decreases the Pollux's damage, but increases speed for each nearby Castor Disc. T2 | Infestor Disc || An anti infantry disc, the Infestor mutates enemy infantry into Infected. Although not as fast as other discs, the Infestor is able to drop off farmlife 'repurposed' with genetic improvements. And who said UFOs 'stole' cattle? T3 | Grinder Disc || The slowest of all discs, the Grinder disc is able to abduct a single infantry or light vehicle at a time, and grind them into funds for you to use. The secondary turns the grinders on full bore, and shuts off the engine. The disc crashes to the ground, destroying whatever is beneath it, but destroying the disc itself. T3 | Storm Disc || Castors not enough? The Storm Disc is an imposing sight; able to pull enemy planes out of the sky by creating a telekinetic hurricane around it, the Storm Disc is able to create a small lighting cloud beneath it to damage ground units, but this is innaccurate and prevents the Storm Disc from moving. T4 More to come! Naval Units